Luna Nueva, decision final
by kagome-chan15
Summary: Inuyasha se vera obligado a tomar una decision final en el amor. A quien elegira...kikyou o kagome, pronto lo sabremos.


**_Este es el primer fic que hago, espero que les guste y estoy abierta a ideas, sugerencias, criticas ustedes diran. Este capitulo lo hice con un poco de ayuda de mi amiga karoll (rypay) esa parte la escribio ella _xD _Bueno espero que les guste_ **

_

* * *

_

_Luna llena. decision final_

_Desagradable bienvenida _

_Perspectiva de Kagome _

_Los días de batallas se__ habían calmado un poco, e Inuyasha me había dejado volver por un tiempo a casa ya que la presecencia de naraku cada vez era menos notable, lo cual no nos conviene ya que ese es el momento en el que él planifica sus emboscadas... pero ahora no tengo porque preocuparme de eso, debo aprovechar este tiempo y ponerme al día en mis deberes..._

_Temprano fui a la escuela preste atención a la clase y aunque me di cuenta de que estaban mas adelantos desde la ultima vez que asistí, me preocupe mas en darle empeño y poner mas entusiasmo, que para mi es muy difícil, soy muy distraída, _

_Saliendo de la escuela, rumbo a casa empecé a recordar aquellas palabras que él me había mencionado antes de que me fuera con un tono de encargo ¡NO TE OLVIDES DE TRAER COMIDA NINJA Y PROVICINES PARA EL VIAJE! No era necesario que me lo recordara ya que siempre tengo entendido que esa es una de las que le interesa que yo vuelva a casa, así que decidí ir al súper mercado ya que hay hay mas opciones n.n..._

_Una vez que conseguí todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje me dirigí a casa para regresar con inuyasha, claro si es que el no había ido a mi busca como de costumbre, cuando llegue encontré a mi mama en la cocina así que le avise de mi partida al mundo feudal ella lo tomo como de costumbre... a veces pienso que todos se van acostumbrando a mi estilo de vida, menos yo! u.ú, será acaso que esto es muy estresante para una chica de mi edad? Pero bueno... __continué guardando las cosas en mi mochila lo primero que hice fue empacar las golosinas de shippo le gustan mucho y además se alegra cuando le llevo en cantidad, el es un niño muy tierno así que se las merece! después empaque la comida ninja de inuyasha, como olvidarla si es eso lo único que reclama cuando tiene hambre ¬¬, seguido de cosas para sango y el monje miroku nn cuando en eso mi mama llama_

Mama: kagome te vas ahora?

Kagome: si mamá, es que ya se cumplió el plazo de mi partida

Mamá: y no te quedas a almorzar?

Kagome: no, no puedo no me alcanza el tiempo, gracias

Mama: esta bien hija cuídate!

En eso llega mi hermano sota con el abuelo a también darme la despedida creo que no paso mucho tiempo en la casa. Tratare de venir mas seguido

Sôta: -_ en tono de molestia - _hermana! Ya te vas?

Kagome: si sôta cuida a mama y el abuelo mientras no estoy

Sôta: claro hermana! No te preocupes

Abuelo: cuídate kagome!

Kagome: si abuelo

_En eso cogi mis cosas personales y de aseo las amarre en una bolsa y las coloque en un espacio de mi mochila, la cerré y me la coloque en el hombro me despedí de todos y Salí corriendo hacia el pozo que conecta las dimensiones..._

Sôta: hermana!!! Saluda al orejas de perro!

Kagome: si sôta!!,

_Y__ me lancé así a lo profundo y oscuro del pozo, mientras pensé, esta vez me tarde un poco mas que las otras veces... es muy raro que inuyasha no me halla venido a buscar¿Le habrá pasado algo¿Se encontrara bien?... creo que después de todo me eh acostumbrado a estar con inuyasha - y a depender de él uuU y creo que eso no es bueno después de todo.._

_Una vez que __salí de este me dirigí hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, escuche el sonido de una cachetada evidentemente sango y miroku se encontraban ahí, salude al grupo..._

Kagome: hola a todos!!

Miroku: hola señorita kagome – _me dijo sobando su enrojecida mejilla- a veces me causan gracia sus discusiones _

_En eso pregunte por inuyasha ¿Dónde estaba? Y porque no había ido a buscarme, de repente se genero un incomodo silencio__, el cual no era agradable obviamente _

Sango: kagome..._ – me dijo con la voz algo entrecortada- _kagome _–me volvió a llamar-_ él salió muy temprano y se dirigió al bosque

Shippo: desde entonces no sabemos de él

_Salí a buscarlo, realmente me__ a susto su incomodo silencio, sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sinceramente, no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso_...

_En eso escuche un voz muy familiar, era la de inuyasha_

_Mi dirigí entusiasmada, me atrevería a decir que alegre, a donde se encontraba esa voz... pero la alegría no me duro demasiado era lo que me temía frente mis ojos estaba observando la escena mas espantosa o talvez la mas triste(al menos para mi) que se podría presenciar._

_Me quede paralizada, me faltaba el aire y las lagrimas no dudaban el de querer de brotar por mis mejillas, no quería creer lo que estaba viendo..._

_

* * *

_

_**Bueno hola!!! les habla kagomechan, hazta hay dejo el capitulo nn espero les guste ya que es el primero que hago U, me dejan sus comentarios, y tambien me dicen si les gusto o no porque si no para que continuarlo no creen?!! bueno... y si no les gusto tambien jakajk, me dicen la verdad estoy prepara para todo P asi que me dicen ... nnU,bueno eso es todo cuidense!!!!**_

**_sayonara_ **


End file.
